The present disclosure relates to a method for injecting an electrolyte of a pouch type battery, and more particularly, to a method for injecting an electrolyte of a pouch type battery, including piercing a gas pocket to trap gas generated from the inside of the battery using a needle-type injector and injecting an electrolyte through the pierced portion.